


My old pal, Jack.

by Levi_ackerman_is_so_hot



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Ghosts, How Do I Tag, Not a Love Story, Original Character(s), Other, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_ackerman_is_so_hot/pseuds/Levi_ackerman_is_so_hot
Summary: Write about a person who meets with the ghost of an old friend for tea every so often.That is what i did.I got bored. Just read if you want a very descriptive story.
Kudos: 2





	My old pal, Jack.

The wind blowing hastily, causing the shutters upon my windowns to raddle. The night seeping through the blinds as the kettle upon the onyx stove makes the screetching sound of completion. I get up from the old rusty colored chair and walk to the kettle that is crying out, i turned off the heat and began the preparation for an old friend i once knew.

1953, it was a boiling hot summer day in june. The air thick with moisture that had trapped heat upon my skin, but that was not what had mattered to me. All i could focus on was the cheers and screams of thousands around me. The smell of cheap peanuts and hotdogs surrounds the air. The sounds of the bats swinging was bliss to my ears. What made it even better was that my best friend was there with me. Jackson Rye. Jack was my closest and well...only friend. We did everything together. We knew eachother since we were young boys, neighbors to be exact. Jack was always the confident goofball and i was the quiet one leaching on to him. Jack never seemed to mind though. I remember those promising blue eyes and those luscious blonde locks called hair. He knew how to get people to look at him and say "Jack is a neat lad".

Everyone had loved Jack. Well almost everyone. 

1979, the rain pounding down upon all the surfaces in between its way from the ground. Thunder clashing within the clouds. Two blinding lights moving quickly. Three men in the vehicle. One with a gun. Headlines only knew one part of the story

"JACKSON F. RYE FOUND DEAD ON THE SIDE OF WOODSTOCK ROAD. CAUSE OF DEATH IS ASSUMED AS GUN SHOT". 

Now, as i was pouring my cup of tea. The lights began to flicker as if the wiring was all wrong, but i knew who it was. I gave a small smile, the smile lines and wrickles showing more prominently.

"Welcome back Jack. I am almost done with my tea" I said in a quiet voice.

A small light appeared, the light slowly forming into the a silhouette of a person. Jack.

"Salutations my friendo. What tea is it today? It better not be fucking peppermint" Jack always had a nice way with words.

"Its green tea." I say with a brighter smile, i waddle over to my breakfast table. I ease into my not so comfortable chair, and atleast try to relax while my friendis here.

"So. Are you willing to talk now about what happened that night? I know itsa harsh subject, but I find a distaste for being ruining your name to this day i mean Jackson Rye, a gang leader Not with that shit talking mouth" i say with a small smirk upon my lips.

Jack lets out an exaggerated sigh.

"Sorry bub. I can't. I simply just don't remember nor do i wanna rembember. Plus if they are shitting on my name, I got you to defend me bub. Lets just catch up? I can't keep this ghostly figure for ever. Now. Real talk. Did Freddy Mercury really die!? Queen was my fucking jam, even though Freddy was a faggot."

I give a sad smile. We both know, that Jack knows. He is ashamed for something he did, but I can't push him. I don't wanna lose my best friend again. I didn't really believe in ghosts as a kid, but i will make an exception for my pal Jack. My bestfriend. My old pal.

I take a sip of my tea, and givea small nod.

"Yeah Jack, he died the 24th of November of last year."

We continued talking for hours until sunrise, then Jack would simply disappear as if he was never there. This would happen every so often, but every night i was ready just in case he showed up. I remember the first time i saw him as this...ghost. 

It was passed midnight and i was getting ready for bed until i heard loud banging across my entire home. I was terrified. I quickly grabbed my baseball bat I had since I was young lad. With hesitance I made my way down the stairs until i saw it. Or well..him. The bright figure of a young man. 6'3, blonde hair, and the bright promising blue eyes. Jack.

My eyes fill with tears as I let out a shout from sadness and fear. Jack looks at me.

"you still have that old thing!? That bat is literally ancient." Jack sneers.

I just look at him with so much confusion. I give a wide smile and burst into laughter.

"Jack" I had aid with glee.

Sometimes i just wondered is this all in my head..? Am I just imagining Jack? Is Jack even here? Am I just.. lonely...

I try to keep those thoughts away with a sword of distraction and a shield of deceitfulness. For now i shall make me a cup of tea and wait for my old friend. My best friend. My old pal. Jack.


End file.
